


Anxiety the Troll

by Septiplier_Lover



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And get angry at Minecraft, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just some harmless fluff, Logan has a headache, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morality being adorable, Prince is loud, Swearing, They're let's players, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tis but playful teasing, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_Lover/pseuds/Septiplier_Lover
Summary: Anx decides to try and blow up Prince's castle, hilarity and shenanigans ensue.





	Anxiety the Troll

“Anxiety! Did you lead the creepers to my castle?!” Roman screamed over the mic, hearing Anxiety laughing obnoxiously, and Roman screamed again as two creepers blew up a good side of his house. “ANXIETY! WHERE ARE YOU?! I WILL AVENGE MY CASTLE AND MY HONOR!” He yelled, and the other just snickered.

“Like I’m going to tell you, Pretty Boy.” He said, and Roman rolled his eyes at the camera. “Also, you’re going to blow your mic if you keep screaming like in the last video, smart one.”

“Can everyone please just try and get along?” Dad asked, and Roman spotted him on his screen planting carrots, and he giggled evilly. “This was supposed to be a fun little adventure!”

“Oh it’s fun alright.” Anxiety cackled, and Roman made his character-- a prince, of course-- move towards where Dad was planting potatoes now and switched to his sword, before jumping at him, trampling some of the plants.

“Morality! Let us see who is best in a duel!” He cried, and nearly fell out of his chair in laughter when Dad screamed in shock and his character jerked violently, as if he’d thrown his mouse.

“You screwed up my crops, you monster!” Morality wailed, and Roman almost started wheezing with laughter. God, he wished that he could get abs from laughing.

“Ugh, why are you all so loud? I am  _ trying _ to get an automated sugarcane farm set up!” Logan snapped, and Anxiety snorted. Roman saw him rolling his eyes over the Skype call, making eye contact with his webcam, and he scoffed.

“ _ God _ Logan that is so  _ boring. _ ” Anxiety snarked, but Roman’s concentration was broken when Dad suddenly hit him with something, making him screech in shock as he was almost burned in the lava pit that Dad had been pushing him towards. He quickly jumped away, running to the water and jumping in, yelling at Dad who was now chuckling.

“Aw, what’s the matter, Roman, didn’t want to get burned up like your empire?” Dad joked, and Roman groaned, hitting his head on the table. Suddenly, he heard the sound of his character being hurt, and he saw that he was in darkness, making his eyes widen.

 Screeching again, he tried to dig his way out of the sand (or gravel, he wasn’t sure) but he ran out of hearts before he could, and the words “ **You died!** ” appeared on the screen, and he screeched at Morality, who was currently in the middle of a laughing fit.

“Oh my God you guys stop being so loud!” Logan said, and Roman glared at the Skype call, where he could see Logan rubbing his temples and grimacing, and Roman winced in sympathy.

“Whoops, sorry Logan, forgot about your headache.” He said and the other YouTuber sighed before shaking his head. “But now I’ve got to go all the way back to my castle, thanks Morality.” He started the long trek back to his base, cursing himself for not setting up a bed to sleep in.

“Hey!” He suddenly heard Anxiety yell over the call, and Roman arched an eyebrow. “Leave Logan’s farm alone man!” Roman burst into giggles, listening as the other three started bickering about how sugarcane farms worked. Roman, of course, didn’t care to listen since he wasn’t playing to try and be as sufficient as possible. Unfortunately, he wasn’t making his character look where it was going, and he suddenly fell into a ravine.

“Oh come on!” Roman wailed as the same words appeared on the screen, and the other three started laughing at him.

“That was  _ great _ Princey, mind doing it again?” Anxiety snickered, and Roman made a face at the nickname.

“At least I didn’t scream like the dead were after me when an Enderman was in my house.” He shot back, once again making his way to the castle, and the other scoffed.

“At least  _ I _ didn’t eat all the damn cereal in the house.”

“Guys! Now I’m gonna have to edit that out!” Dad complained, and Roman and Anxiety laughed. He heard Logan mutter something like  _ you say that every episode _ which made Roman snort.

“Oh yeah?” Roman suddenly remembered a particular something that had kept him up the other night. “Well at least  _ I _ don’t screw my boyfriend so loudly that it keeps my roommate up!” He heard a choking sound, and nearly lost it when he saw Logan placing down his cup of water and coughing, face extremely red. He threw his head back and  _ howled _ , totally ignoring Dad’s complaints, laughing until he had tears in his eyes. Finally, after a long bout of laughter, he calmed down, wiping at his eyes with little giggles still escaping him. “I’m sorry Anx, Logan, I’ll make sure to edit that out.” He assured them, only getting a grumble from Logan.

Peering at the Skype call, he noticed that Anxiety wasn’t in frame and he rolled his eyes. “Come on, Anxiety, it was a joke!” He called, trying to get the other back on so that they could actually play some more.

“Boy you better run,” Logan said, and Roman arched an eyebrow in confusion. “Anxiety just told me that he’s gonna kick your ass.” Roman’s eyes widened when the door to his studio was suddenly kicked open, a very murderous expression on Anxiety’s face, and Roman immediately scrambled away, managing to get caught in his headphone wires.

“A-Anx, let’s think about this, I’m sure that you don’t want to be thrown in jail for murder!” Roman’s voice was high in panic as he finally managed to untangle himself, and he managed to dodge Anxiety lunging at him just in time. He backed away as Anxiety advanced slowly on him, his eyes burning in rage.

“I’m gonna make sure that they won’t ever find your body, and even if they did, all they’d be able to find would be teeth.” Anxiety said lowly, and Roman swallowed nervously. Unfortunately, he didn’t think of the lamp cord that was currently in his path of retreat, and his heart jolted in his throat as he felt his foot connect with it. He flailed his arms, trying to regain his balance, but he had already been leaning away from Anxiety, causing his center of balance to be thrown off. He shrieked as he went down, thankfully managing to not knock the lamp over, but as he tried to crawl backwards, Anxiety was suddenly looming over him, a certain glint in his eyes that made Roman’s throat go dry.

“A-Anx?” He tried, looking up at the other, and he squeaked when he was suddenly straddled, and he tried to push Anxiety off. “N-no, Anxiety nO!” He tried to kick when Anxiety suddenly dug his fingers into his ribs, but Anxiety latched on like a tick, scribbling his fingers up and down his sides and making Roman cackle. “STOHOHOHOHOP!” He gasped, trying to wiggle free, and Anxiety just smirked down at him.

“Mmmm, nah.” He said, before getting both of Roman’s arms pinned down with one hand and Roman started almost screaming in laughter when Anxiety dug his fingers of his free hand into his armpit.

“NOHOHOHOHO! MERHEHEHERCYHYHYHY!” Roman cried, and Anxiety, having decided that he’d tortured the other enough, finally stopped his assault. Roman lay there on the floor, gasping for breath in between giggles, and Anxiety chuckled before helping him to his feet. Roman, still sensitive from the tickle attack, giggled a bit as Anxiety’s hands removed themselves from him and Anxiety rolled his eyes with a large grin.

“Now, if you ever say anything about that again, I’ll make sure that Dad and Logan are in on it too.” Anxiety threatened, and Roman nodded quickly, a bright grin still on his face.

“G-got it.” He said with a laugh, and Anxiety rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, we need to get back to recording, loser, so come on. Let’s get to it.” With that, Anxiety left the room, a smirk on his face, and Roman shook his head before resettling himself back at his desk, ready to play again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I realized that I never brought this story from my tumblr to here, so here it is! I hope you all enjoyed! I'm thinking about making this a series, let me know what you think in the comments below! 
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
